Episode 30 - Heart-Pounding! The Paradise Coord Belongs to Who!?
'''Heart-Pounding! The Paradise Coord Belongs to Who!? '''is the 30th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on January 31st, 2015. Plot ''The competition between SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé and Faruru gets started, and the girls try to learn more about their mysterious rival. '' Summary Kuma entered SoLaMi♡SMILE's dressing room and told them that only them, Dressing Pafé and Faruru will compete for the Paradise Coord. Laala asked about the other units and Kuma told her that it might be impossible for them and gave up. Mirei told her team that they will win. Same goes for Shion who told her teammates that they will win the Paradise Coord. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé went face to face and said that their team will win, except for Laala. Unicorn appears and told them to make way for Faruru. Faruru came and she and the two units have a little talk before the competition starts. Eiko and her teammates are watching and are soon joined by Nao, her friends, Gloria and Love. All were excited and as the lights go out, the Paradise Coord is shown. Meganee told them that the finals of ParaPri is now starting. The Manaka, Minami and West family are also watching. Meganee gives a little description about the Paradise Coord and then calls the first entry which is Dressing Pafé. Dressing Pafé performed their best and their fans cheer them on. Meganne calls the second entry which is SoLaMi♡SMILE who also gave their best. Many fans cheered them on and next would be Faruru. After their performances, SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé are walking on the same hall leaving Kuma and Usagi fighting about who will be the winner. The two units, except Leona and Sophie, are also arguing about who will win. Unicorn laughed at them and calls them rubbish idols which made both Kuma and Usagi mad. Laala asks Unicorn if Faruru is really born in PriPara. Unicorn told them the story and her mission to research about the Paradise Coord. Before, Unicorn read about the Paradise Coord and looked for idols who deserve to wear it but cannot find one. As she was about to give up, she found a PriTicket without an owner. She scanned it and Faruru was born. After Unicorn saw all her unique abilities, she began teaching her about idols and became a successful idol because of this. It was time for Faruru to perform. As she performs, Faruru copied all of SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé's Making Dramas, surprising the two units. Faruru still received praise and won the Paradise Coord. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé are upset that they didn't won the competition but Laala still managed to congratulate Faruru calling her a friend. Faruru told her that an idol doesn't need friends, but fans, surprising Laala. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn Major Events *Faruru does every making drama performed by SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, and herself. However, this excludes holiday-exclusive Making Dramas, remixes, Dance, Runway, and Song, and Everyone Play in PriPara Hills!. **In total, Faruru performed seven Making Dramas in one performance, proving that you can perform more than one Making Drama per performance. *Unicorn explains how she met Faruru. *Faruru wins the entire Paradise Coord set. *Faruru was revealed to be a Vocal Doll by Unicorn, an idol born in PriPara, with the perfect abilities to become a Divine Idol. Trivia *In one scene, light shadows of the ''Pretty Rhythm: ''Rainbow Live cast were shown around Faruru. *It is revealed that Faruru was born in PriPara, through a PriTicket that Unicorn found when studying on the Paradise Coord and Divine idolism. *The Paradise Coord's CGI is seen for the first time as a hologram, and then as the display picture on the stage screen throughout SoLaMi♡Smile's and Dressing Pafé's performances. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1